Twins in Love
by Akane Seii
Summary: Berawal dari Yukio yang salah fokus, dan berakhir dengan melakukan itu dengan Rin, kakaknya. /Bad summary/ Baca aja pokoknya, mumpung rated M kan, hohoho...


**Twins in Love**

 **By : Akane Sei-san**

 **Ao No Exorcist**

 **Rated :** **M**

 **Adult Content. Mengandung unsur begini-begitu :') Jadi diharapkan pembaca bijak (?) Ga tanggung jawab ya kalo belum cukup umur. Tehee :p**

 **Genre :** **Apa aja bolee :v**

 **Main Chara :** **Okumura Yukio X Okumura Rin**

 **Arigato and Happy Reading, Minna~**

* * *

Berlatar belakang setelah kejadian Yukio dan Rin berhasil mengalahkan ayah mereka, Satan. Kini kedua lelaki yang konon katanya kembar non identik itu, tertidur pulas di asrama yang kini bukan hanya mereka, tapi beberapa murid Juku juga menempatinya.

Si kacamata bertahilalat, Yukio, terbangun duluan. Yukio menguap, menaikkan frame kacamatanya. Badannya ditarik dari kasur dan beralih menatap sisi kirinya, dimana kakak formalitasnya, Rin, masih tertidur.

Mata Yukio melebar, mendapati kakak bodoh plus idiotnya itu tertidur tanpa mengenakan atasan. Dengan berdecak sebal, Yukio menghampiri kakaknya yang kayanya sih fine-fine aja tidur begitu, lihat saja ingus imajiner yang ikut kembang kempis keluar dari hidungnya.

"Tch, si bodoh ini. Kalau masuk angin gimana? Aku juga yang bakal repot mendengar pengaduannya." Meski mengomel kaya ibu-ibu, Yukio sebenarnya sangat khawatir. Tangannya terulur menarik selimut untuk menutup tubuh Rin.

Yukio terdiam, dari jarak sedekat ini dia bisa melihat wajah damai Rin yang tertidur. Kalau dilihat lagi sih, ternyata Rin memang tampan, ah tidak, manis lebih tepatnya. Wajahnya, matanya, hidungnya, meskipun mirip dengan Yukio, tapi si adik sangat mengagumi semua yang ada pada kakaknya itu. Yah, terlebih bibir yang serasa ingin Yukio cium itu.

HAAA!? APA YANG AKU PIKIRKAN! Yukio shock theraphy, dengan refleks tubuhnya mundur kebelakang.

"Yukio?" Rin terbangun, mendapati adiknya sedang mengusap dada dengan nafas tersengal. Dengan refleks Rin melompat dari kasur dan menatap Yukio khawatir, tangannya mengguncang tubuh Yukio. "Yukio! Yukio?! Kau masih disana? Oi, apa yang terjadi? Kenapa dengan dadamu? HAA?! KAU SESAK NAFAS? KAU SAKIT JANTUNG!? KAU-"

"Bodoh. Jangan dekat-dekat!" Yukio mendorong tubuh Rin menjauh, bisa-bisa dia mati karna degdegan.

"Ha?! Tidak, aku tak mau. Tak apa kalau penyakitmu menular." Rin semakin mendekat, tangannya ikut memegang dada Yukio. "Eh?"

Rin terdiam, dada Yukio berdetak kencang.

"Lepas." Yukio menepis tangan Rin, dengan cepat dia berdiri dan berlalu dari kamar mereka.

"Hee? Apa yang terjadi pada Yukio?" Rin dengan tampang bodohnya.

Yukio jalan ke rooftop, mulutnya terus komat kamit ngucap sumpah serapah pada kebodohan kakaknya.

"Bodoh dipelihara." Yukio mengakhiri umpatannya dan memilih duduk setelah sampai di rooftop.

Kalau dipikir lagi, sebenarnya Yukio tidak tau apa yang terjadi pada dirinya. Setelah melihat Rin sedekat tadi, pikirannya tiba-tiba muncul saja begitu. Bagi Yukio, Rin tak lebih dari seorang kakak yang ingin dilindunginya, sangat-sangat ingin dilindungi terlebih setelah ayah yang telah merawat mereka selama ini meninggal.

Yukio tau, walau Rin orang yang seceria itu, tapi Rin memiliki kesepian yang sangat amat dalam pada dirinya. Dan Yukio ingin menjadi satu-satunya tempat Rin mengadu, Yukio tak ingin siapa pun menyakiti kakak tersayangnya itu, bahkan Vatican sekalipun. Sebuah kesalahan besar saat itu dia hampir membuat kakaknya dijadikan tumbal untuK membuka gerbang Gehenna

"Yukio?" Yukio tersadar dari lamunannya, kepalanya menoleh kebelakang.

"Kakak?" Rin mendekat, ikut duduk disebelah Yukio. "Apa yang kau lakukan disini?"

"Seharusnya aku yang bertanya, sedang apa kau disini? Aku mencarimu kemana-mana."

"Hanya… menenangkan diri." Yukio menaikkan frame kacamatanya.

"Sebenarnya ada apa denganmu?" Rin penasaran, tentu saja.

"Tidak, aku baik-baik saja."

"Yukio, aku ini kakakmu. Cobalah untuk lebih terbuka padaku."

"Kau hanya kakak formalitas saja." Jleb. Panah imajiner menusuk Rin.

"Sudahlah, lama-lama aku tersakiti kalau berbicara lebih lama denganmu." Rin pura-pura tersakiti.

"Kau itu sangat payah dalam berakting." Jleb. Panah imajiner kedua.

Rin membuang nafas, matanya menatap lurus pada langit biru. Satu hal dari dulu yang tak bisa Rin lakukan, menang berdebat dari Yukio. Rin hanya ingin diakui, baik sebagai kakak maupun sebagai… sebagai apa?

"Yukio, sebenarnya apa aku bagimu?"

"Kenapa kau bertanya hal yang sudah pasti jawabannya itu?" Yukio menatap Rin heran.

"Tapi kau tak pernah menganggapku begitu." Perempatan muncul di dahi Yukio.

"Aku hanya tak ingin terlihat lemah dihadapanmu. Dulu saat kita kecil, kau selalu berdiri didepanku, kau melindungiku, itu yang membuatku sangat ingin menjadi sepertimu. Tapi sekarang berbeda, aku juga ingin melindungimu, dan untuk itu aku berhenti bergantung padamu."

Rin menatap Yukio dengan mata berbinar, ternyata Yukio sangat menghargainya. Dan selanjutnya Rin tertawa pelan membuat Yukio menukik alisnya heran.

"Aku senang, akhirnya kau jujur dengan perasaanmu." Rin mengusap gemas surai hitam Yukio.

Tapi, Yukio kesal. Bukan itu maksud perkataannya, Yukio hanya ingin mengatakan kalau baginya saat ini Rin adalah orang yang sangat ingin dilindunginya, orang yang sangat disayanginya lebih dari kasih sayang adik kepada sang kakak.

"Kau salah." Yukio menepis tangan Rin dari rambutnya. "Kak, bisakah kau berhenti memperlakukanku sebagai adik? Aku hanya ingin kau mencintaiku."

"Apa maksudmu? Tentu saja aku mencintaimu… sebagai adik." Sesaat lidah Rin kelu, entah kenapa mengucapkan 'sebagai adik' terasa sangat sulit, padahal kenyataannya memang begitu, tapi kenapa rasanya ada jangkal?

"Seharusnya kau yang harus lebih jujur pada perasaanmu." Yukio berbalik, menghadap sepenuhnya pada Rin.

"Apa maksudmu?"

Yukio menyeringai kecil, tangannya kembali menaikkan frame kacamatanya. Sedetik kemudian bibirnya sudah menyentuh bibir kakaknya. Rin tentu saja terkejut, matanya melebar dan tangannya berusaha menjauhkan tubuh Yukio darinya.

"Mmhh apa maksudmu?" Ucap Rin setelah Yukio melepaskan ciumannya.

"Tentu saja membuatmu jujur."

Rin bergidik ngeri, dia takut. Orang yang dihadapannya ini sangat berbeda dengan Yukio yang dia kenal.

"Kau kenapa Yukio?"

Yukio tak menjawab, tangannya mendorong tubuh Rin dan segera menindihnya. Yukio tak tau darimana dia bisa mendapatkan nyali senekat ini untuk menggerayangi tubuh kakaknya. Tapi dipikirannya hanya ini satu satunya cara untuk membuat kakak bodohnya itu mengerti dengan perasaannya.

Yukio sadar, dirinya telah jatuh dalam pesona kakaknya. Bukan ingin melindungi sebagai adik, tapi Yukio ingin melindungi Rin sebagai seseorang yang lebih, sebagai pasangan. Dan Yukio ingin memiliki Rin sepenuhnya.

"Yukio mmnnhhh..." Yukio kembali memagut bibir Rin, lidahnya dipaksa masuk kedalam mulut Rin, mengabsen seluruh yang berada dalam mulut itu.

Rin tak bisa menolak, ciuman Yukio terlalu memabukkan membuatnya terlena dan tanpa sadar mengikuti alur permainan adiknya itu.

"Y-Yu aahnn..." Tubuh Rin menegang, tangan Yukio sudah masuk kedalam bajunya dan menyentuh nipplenya."Tunggu ahnn Yukio..."

Yukio berhenti, melepaskan ciumannya hingga benang saliva meleleh keluar. Matanya menatap pada Rin, yang entah kenapa terlihat sangat seksi, matanya yang sayu, dan bibirnya yang dipenuli lelehan saliva mereka berdua.

"Ada apa kak?"

"Kau ini bodoh atau gimana? Ini di rooftop, kau mau melakukannya disini?"

Yukio terdiam, benar juga kata Rin. Untung saja Yukio masih bisa mengendalikan nafsunya. Yukio kembali menatap Rin dan tersenyum miring kemudian.

"Jadi, kau ingin melakukannya denganku kak?"

"T-tidak! Bukan begitu." Pipi Rin memanas, membayangkan mereka akan melakukannya saja membuat kepalanya pening.

"Baiklah." Yukio tersenyum lebar, tangannya mengangkat tubuh Rin ala bridal style.

"E-eh…" Rin kaget, yah malu sih lebih tepatnya. "Aku bisa jalan sendiri."

"Kau diam saja, kak." Yukio mencium sekilas bibir Rin dan melanjutkan jalan menuju kamar mereka.

"Yaah aku kecewa. Kupikir bisa melihat adikku bercumbu disini." Mephisto berdecak sebal, menatap Yukio dan Rin, yang sudah hilang dari pandangan, dari atas langit.

.

.

.

"Shima?" Yukio berhenti didepan kamarnya, menatap Shima yang sibuk mengetuk pintu kamar mereka.

"Sensei." Shima menoleh dan sesaat kemudian dia kaget melihat Yukio yang menggendong Rin.

"Ada apa Shima?" Tanya Yukio heran, tangannya mempererat pangkuannya, sedang Rin sibuk menyembunyikan wajahnya di dada Yukio, terlalu malu untuk menatap temannya itu.

"Ah, cuma mau mengabari kalau sarapan sudah siap. Btw, Rin kenapa Sensei?"

"Kakakku? Ah dia sedang tak enak badan, tadi dia kutemukan pingsan di rooftop." Beruntung Rin terlihat seperti pingsan, jadi Yukio bisa membuat alasan begitu. "Ah, nanti akan ku susul."

"Baiklah Sensei." Shima mengangguk pelan. "Semoga Rin cepat pulih. Kalau begitu, aku permisi." Shima sih percaya aja, kan kemaren malam Yukio dan Rin bertarung habis-habisan.

Yukio tersenyum miring. Tangannya pun dengan hati-hati membuka pintu, takut kalau Rin jatuh, kan gak lucu. Setelah sampai kamar, Yukio segera mengunci pintu dan menjatuhkan tubuh Rin diranjangnya.

Rin menatap takut-takut pada Yukio, melihat adiknya itu yang kini sudah menanggalkan kacamatanya. Rin sebenarnya ingin melawan tapi, jauh dari lubuk hatinya dia ingin melakukannya dengan Yukio. Entah kenapa dia tak marah sedikit pun, justru Rin merasa senang jika Yukio yang melakukannya.

Yukio merebahkan dirinya disebelah Rin, disatukannya kembali mulut mereka. Lidah Yukio juga tak luput bermain dengan lidah Rin, dan Rin menikmatinya. Selagi berpagut lidah, tangan Yukio menyusup kedalam baju Rin, menyentuh nipple kakaknya yang sudah menegang.

"Ahh… Yu-kio… hnn.."

Yukio melepaskan pagutannya, kepalanya menyusuri leher Rin, tak lupa meninggalkan kissmarknya, hingga wajah Yukio berhenti sepenuhnya pada dada Rin. Kedua tangan Yukio memegang Nipple Rin, memencet dan memilinnya.

"Nnn.. ahh.. ha…" Rin menutup mulutnya, menikmati permainan tangan Yukio.

"Kau sangat manis, kak." Yukio tersenyum, dan merendahkan kepalanya kembali.

Yukio menjilat nipple Rin dengan sensual, tangannya yang satu lagi juga tak tinggal memainkan nipple sebelah Rin. Kedua nipple Rin digerayangi dengan sebegitu lihainya.

"Ha. Ahh…"

Tangan Yukio turun kebawah, menurunkan celana Rin hingga meninggalkan celana dalamnya saja. Ekor Rin yang menyembul keluar pun menari-nari karna sentuhan Rin, membuat Yukio sedikit terganggu.

"Yukiooo. Hnn…" Yukio menarik ekor Rin, dan tertawa melihat reaksi kakaknya itu, berhasil mengerjai kelemahan fatalnya.

"Eh, disini sudah bangun rupanya."

Yukio menyentuh penjs Rin dari balik celananya, dan kemudian menanggalkan penghalang, hingga Rin tak mengenakan bawahannya lagi. Yukio menyentuh paha bawah Rin, membuat sekujur tubuh Rin bergetar. Tangan Rin pun menyentuh penis yang sudah menegang itu, menaik turunkan, membuat Rin tak kuasa sekaligus malu dan beralih menyembunyikan wajahnya.

"Haaahh.. ahhhnn.."

"Kak, jangan sembunyikan wajahmu." Yukio melepaskan tangan Rin yang menutup wajahnya.

Rin menurut, tangannya beralih memegang spray kasur, sedangkan Yukio kembali menurunkan wajahnya, dan berakhir menjilat penis Rin. Yukio memasukkan penis Rin kedalam mulutnya, dan menaik turunkan wajahnya, menjilat penis Rin hingga kakaknya itu mengeluarkan pre-cum.

"Y-yukio hnn…" Rin merapatkan kakinya, menjepit kepala Yukio yang sedang mengemut penisnya dengan nikmat, membuat Rin tak tahan untuk tak bersuara. "Haann.. nnnhh…"

"Seksi." Yukio melepaskan penis Rin, menjilat tangannya yang dipenuhi pre-cum Rin dan menatap kakaknya itu dengan senyuman miring.

Yukio melepaskan bajunya, terasa panas sehingga dia ingin dengan cepat untuk memasukkan penisnya yang juga menegang kelubang kakaknya. Tapi, Yukio masih ingin bermain sedikit. Tangan Yukio menyentuh lubang Rin, sedikit bermain sebelum satu jarinya masuk.

"Hhnnn.. ahhhnnn.." Rin menggigit bibirnya, dua jari Yukio sudah masuk dalam lubangnya, dan mulai keluar masuk dengan tempo pelan.

Yukio ingin mencari itu, prostat Rin. Dia terus menusukkan jarinya hingga tak sengaja tangan Yukio berhasil menyentuh prostat Rin.

"...Aaahhh." Rin mendesah keras, bagian yang disentuh Yukio barusan, terasa sangat nikmat.

"Kau menikmatinya kak?" Yukio tertawa pelan, kembali menusuk titik itu berkali-kali dan itu membuat Rin terus-terusan mendesah, membuat Yukio semakin semangat untuk terus mengerjainya.

"En-ak ahh.. haannn.."

Sebelum Rin sampai pada pelepasannya, Yukio menarik jarinya. Membuat Rin mendesah kecewa, padahal sedikit lagi dia akan keluar.

"Kau hanya boleh keluar dengan penisku." Yukio membuka kancing celananya, menurunkan resleting, dan mengeluarkan penisnya yang sudah sesak sedari tadi. "Nah, ayo mulai bagian intinya." Yukio pun mengambil posisi untuk memasukkan penisnya.

"T-tunggu." Rin menahan, dia gemetar melihat ukuran penis Yukio yang besar itu, ragu jika itu bisa masuk dalam lubangnya.

"Tenang, aku tak akan menyakitimu." Yukio mengusap kepala Rin, dan tersenyum meyakinkan.

Setelah dirasanya Rin akan baik-baik saja, Yukio kembali memposisikan tubuhnya, penisnya sudah berada didepan lubang Rin yang terliat menggiurkan dan itu membuat Yukio tanpa sadar menjilat ludahnya sendiri. Dengan pelan, Yukio memasukkan penisnya, berhati-hati agar dia tak menyakiti kakaknya.

"Y-yu.. ahhnn.." Rin menggigit bibir, baru setengah tapi rasanya sudah sakit begini.

Yukio mengambil nafas dalam, diciumnya kembali bibir Rin, melumatnya, dan mengajak lidah itu bertarung, sembari dibawah sana dia bersiap untuk menghentakkan penisnya.

"Ahhhnnn.." Penis Yukio sudah masuk sepenuhnya, dipeluknya Rin erat, dan mulai memaju mundurkan tubuh bawahnya.

"Hnn.." Yukio mendesah pelan, lubang Rin menjepit penisnya dan itu terasa sangat nikmat.

"Haahhh.. ahhh.." Rin mengalungkan tangannya pada leher Yukio, pinggulnya ikut bergerak, membantu Yukio.

Yukio tak tanggung-tanggung, dengan cepat dia terus menusuk Rin dibwah sana, sampai pada beberapa tusukan lagi.

"Y-yukio ahnn aku m-mau.. keluar ahhnn.." Rin semakin mempererat pelukannya.

"Bersama kak." Hingga beberapa tusukan, mereka keluar bersama.

"Aaahh!"

Yukio merebahkan tubuhnya, menindih Rin yang sibuk mengambil nafas sebanyak-banyaknya. Jantungnya berdetak kencang, dan Rin menyukai perasaan ini, dia sangat senang, terlebih Yukio keluar didalamnya.

Yukio menarik kepalanya, menatap sepenuhnya pada Rin.

"Kak, apa ada yang ingin kau sampaikan?" Sebenarnya sih Yukio takut kalau kakaknya itu marah padanya, dan berakhir dengan mereka yang bermusuhan, sungguh Yukio tak ingin hal itu terjadi.

"Apa yang ingin kau dengar?" Rin balik bertanya, tangannya masih melingkar pada leher Yukio.

"Yah, m-mungkin kau akan marah lalu menamparku?"

Rin tertawa pelan, ditariknya kepalanya mendekat dengan wajah Yukio dan sedetik kemudian, bibir itu kembali bertemu.

"Aku tak marah, jika memang aku tak menyukainya, sedari awal pasti sudah aku hentikan."

"Jadi, apa aku bagimu kak?"

"Kenapa kau mengulang pertanyaanku tadi?" Tanya Rin heran, sedang Yukio menggaruk tengkuknya.

"Yah…"

"Aku menyukaimu, mencintaimu, dan aku ingin memilikimu." Mata Yukio melebar.

"Maksudmu kak?"

"Bodoh. Kau pikir selama ini aku berusaha mencari perhatianmu untuk apa? Jelas aku menyukaimu lebih dari perasaan seorang kakak."

Yukio tersenyum lebar, matanya berbinar.

"Aku juga mencintaimu, kak." Dan timbul lah pikiran jahat dalam diri Yukio.

"Aaahhh.. Yukioo.." Yukio kembali menggerakkan penisnya, menghukum lubang Rin.

 _ **Dan begitulah cerita ini berakhir.**_

* * *

 **HAHAHAHAHA HAHAHAHAHA HAHAHAHA… /Niru tawanya Renge di Ouran HS club/**

 **Maafkan otak Sei yang nista ini manteman. Ga kepikiran juga mau bikin yang begini, tapi aku tiba-tiba kangen ama si twins makanya aku bikin yang hot hulala beybehh.**

 **Yah, semoga kalian yang membaca terhibur yah. Jaa na, Sei balik ke dalam tanah lagi bareng Renge.**

 **HAHAHAHAHAHA HAHAHAHAHAHA**


End file.
